


We're Equals, Aren't We?

by robinsreddie



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Annes take upon marriage, F/M, Feminism, Fluff, Marriage, Shirbert being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsreddie/pseuds/robinsreddie
Summary: Anne and Gilbert discuss marriage. Anne has a very interesting opinion about the concept.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	We're Equals, Aren't We?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my bad writing. I'm still learning.
> 
> This is my opinion about marriage, and I wanted to write about it. I'm a feminist, and things like these are important to me, and I think about them a lot, but it's totally okay if it doesn't interest you, or if you don't agree. It's just my opinion.
> 
> Feel free to tell me how you feel about my idea's in the comments, I'd love to hear your opinion!  
> Writing tips are also always welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

It was a cool summer evening, and Anne and Gilbert were lying in the grass, under the cherry tree they had deemed their special place.

Gilbert was studying, Anne was reading. They usually spent their evenings like this. It was their way of being in each other’s presence, without invading the other person’s space. 

It was at moments like these when Gilbert could truly feel his affections towards the beautiful redhead, as she laid next to him, occasionally smiling upon reading something pleasing. 

“Would you ever consider getting married?” Gilbert then asked.

Anne frowned, as she looked up from her book.

“What makes you wonder, Gil?”

“I don’t know. I suppose I’m just curious.”

“I do,” Anne whispered. “I really do.”

As Gilbert looked at her, he noticed a tear running down her cheek. 

“What is it, Anne-girl?”

“I could never get married.”

“And why is that? Don’t you tell me no one would ever want you, because any man out there would be lucky to have you.”

“That’s not it,” Anne chuckled. “But thank you for the compliment, Gilbert, I appreciate it.”

“Just doing my job.”

Anne took a deep breath, as Gilbert curiously awaited what she was going to say next.

“It’s just that… as much as I’d love to wear a beautiful dress, have all eyes on me and connect to the one person I love most in this world forever, I don’t agree with the meaning behind a ceremony.”

“And in order to get married, you have to do so according to that ceremony,” Gilbert said.

“Exactly.”

Anne looked at Gilbert.

“It’s just… I don’t want to be handed over from one man to another, like some sort of object. I’m not someone’s property, you know?”

Gilbert nodded understandingly.

“I am my own person, and I am certainly more than someone who will cook her husband dinner and bare him children. I want my future husband to treat me as an equal, because isn’t that what we are?”

Anne got up.

“I am Anne Shirley, I am intelligent, I am strong, I am loving, but I’m also human. And I deserve to be treated like one. With dignity and respect.”

Gilbert now got up as well.

“You deserve all of that Anne, you really do. I hope one day you will find someone who can give all of that to you. Someone who can make you happy.”

She did. 

Five years later, Anne would be walking down the aisle, with the love of her life. They would meet each other at the end. 

No family members would be involved.

They would bring themselves to the other, to love and to cherish each other forever. 

It would be all Anne had ever dreamt of. 

And at that summer evening with Gilbert, Anne already knew it would happen. She refused to get married to anyone who wouldn’t love her the way she wanted him to.

The only thing she didn’t know was who that man would be.

But she would be pleasantly surprised upon finding out it was Gilbert.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, feel free to give me tips, or tell me how you feel bout this subject!


End file.
